2018 - (09/10/2018) The September Version Update Is Here!
Category:Version Updates ≪September 10, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Augment your relic, mythic, empyrean, ergon, and aeonic weapons to heretofore-unseen heights of power! Read on for details. Event-related *'The equipment rewards for the following quests may now be obtained more than once.' When choosing your reward for the following quests, you will now be able to choose equipment that you have already received. ::Trial by Fire / Trial by Earth / Trial by Water / Trial by Wind / Trial by Ice / Trial by Lightning The Moonlit Path / Waking Dreams / Divine Interference / Unwavering Resolve / A Stygian Pact / The Dawn Also Rises Battle-Related *'Dynamis-Divergence has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The method for counting cumulative damage to Wave 3 bosses has been adjusted. ***Damage will be counted when you are in possession of the following key items. Moreover, when you are in a Dynamis-Divergence area, an on-screen damage indicator will be displayed. Elvaan Mask of Darkness / Galka Mask of Darkness / Tarutaru Mask of Darkness / Mithra Mask of Darkness After defeating the Wave 3 boss, or when the cumulative damage you have inflicted exceeds 30,000,000 HP, the aforementioned key items will transform as follows (respectively): Elvaan Mask of Light / Galka Mask of Light / Tarutaru Mask of Light/ Mithra Mask of Light *Players can acquire these items along the way to their confrontation with the Wave 3 bosses. *Any damage inflicted prior to this version update will also be counted toward the cumulative total. If you have already met the conditions above, your Mask of Darkness will transform into the corresponding Mask of Light upon receiving it. ***An on-screen indicator has been added to display reinforcement points accumulated for augmented items. *The indicator will be displayed while you are in a Dynamis-Divergence area with an appropriate weapon equipped. *This applies only to weapons and accessories created via items obtained in Dynamis-Divergence. **New battle reward items have been added. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are now available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades *As such, the accompanying Records of Eminence have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for total hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. *New rewards have been added for Omen. *The following rewards have been added to Unity Wanted Campaigns for levels 119 and above. ::Pluton / Beitetsu / Riftborn Boulder Item-Related *'New items have been added.' *'It is now possible to add augments to relic, mythic, empyrean, ergon, and aeonic weapons.' **Requirements You will be able to augment your weapons by meeting any one of the following conditions: ***You have acquired any of the following key items from an area of Dynamis-Divergence corresponding to your weapon: Elvaan Mask of Light / Galka Mask of Light / Tarutaru Mask of Light / Mithra Mask of Light ***Deposit 10,000 job points with Oboro while fulfilling the following conditions: ****You have upgraded at least one relic, mythic, empyrean, ergon, or aeonic weapon to its maximum potential. ****You are a job master for the job that will equip that weapon. *You can deposit up to 700 job points per week (Earth time). Furthermore, you can also donate job points from other jobs you have mastered. **Area List ::: **Procedure 1. Speak with Oboro, and ask about "Upgrading my weapon even further." 2. Trade the weapon you wish to augment to Oboro along with one of the required items below to receive upgrade points. Accumulate enough points, and your augment rank will increase, further upgrading your weapon. **Required Items S. Astral Detritus / M. Astral Detritus **Weapons with Dispensable Projectiles When augmenting the following weapons that dispense projectiles, you will receive two items: your weapon and a projectile-dispensing item. Yoichinoyumi / Gandiva / Fail-Not / Gastraphetes Annihilator / Death Penalty / Armageddon / Fomalhaut *'Additional items have been made augmentable.' Players will now be able to augment weapons and accessories created via items obtained through Dynamis-Divergence. *Please note that augmented items may not be put up for auction. **Requirements Enter any of the areas for Dynamis-Divergence. **Procedure 1. Trade the item you wish to augment to the NPC Oboro. 2. Choose from among one of three routes. (*There is only one option for accessories.) 3. Gain points via one of the following two methods. Accumulate enough points, and your augment rank will increase, further upgrading your equipment. ***Trade the equipment you wish to augment along with one of the required items below to Oboro. ***Defeat foes in Dynamis-Divergence while equipped with the gear you wish to augment. **Required Items Heroism Crystal / Heroism Aggregate *'The effects of the items below will now be displayed in their respective item descriptions.' Simit / Simit +1 / Bloody Chocolate / Roasted Almonds / Pepperoni / Dried Berry / Rolsin / Withered Berry / Chalaimbille / Marinara Pizza / Marinara Pizza +1 / Marinara Sauce *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Uka Statue / Iroha Statue / Lament / Lamia Staff System-Related *'The following phrases have been added to the auto-translate dictionary.' :: Resolved Issues *Various issues with improper error messages and help text. *An issue wherein under certain conditions, the query options displayed when replaying the quest “The Moonlit Path” would be incorrect. *An issue wherein under certain conditions, the Record of Eminence “Omen Participation” could not be achieved. *An issue wherein under certain conditions, certain Geomancy abilities would have improper areas of effect. *Various issues with incorrect weapon skill icons. Known Issues *Under certain conditions, certain status benefits will not affect pets. *Certain key items may be sorted into the wrong category. *Various issues with incorrect dialogue.